


Midnight Rain

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [5]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: M/M, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: “It’s raining up above.”





	Midnight Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Arms out in the rain

The glass panels in the window shimmered as the portal spread across it. Finral leaned against the window panes that connected in the middle of the portal, and he peered inside the captain’s bedroom. It was dark, only the faint light from a little stray glofish a pink star in the dark. There was the portal of course, but it was a faint curtain of shimmering light that didn’t stretch far. The little fish noticed the portal though, and swam past Finral’s shoulder and through it, and it disappeared into Finral’s own room.

He couldn’t tell if the captain was in or not, his eyes were not yet accustomed to the dimness of the room. He squinted when light flooded the room as a lamp was lit, and waved as Nozel sat up in his bed and squinted back at him. “Good evening,” Finral greeted, as he, for not the first time, took note of how cute the man was when he blinked sleepily at him. “G’ev’n,” Nozel mumbled, not awake enough to properly talk yet. He then made a questioning noise, instead of going through the effort of formulating a proper question.

“It’s raining up above,” Finral said, and he continued when Nozel grunted in confusion. “You said before you haven’t been up on the surface during a night rain. Am I a bother?” he then added. “Should I just leave?”

Nozel rubbed a hand over his face, and continued to blink over his hand and under his thumb. A muffled “no,” was heard from behind his hand. He pulled his hand from his face and motioned for Finral to come over, so Finral pushed away from the window pane and once the tips of his tail fin had passed through the portal he let it close. Apparently the glowing guppy had finished its inspection of his room, and it came through just at the mast moment, a little pink dot in the soft lamplight. It seemed confused at the sudden darkness behind it.

Finral lightly pressed his lips to Nozel’s because seriously he was so cute— and Nozel hummed, and almost seemed like he was about to nod off and go back to sleep with how content he sounded. He blinked when Finral asked, “you want to come?” and his head must still be fuzzy because he muttered “‘n’time with you,” and then something unintelligible, before he seemed suddenly a lot more awake and also embarrassed. (But Finral’s cheeks had definitely heated up as well.) He cleared his throat and spoke a little clearer and with less fog of sleep. “Forget that. I’ll go.”

Finral nodded, and he rubbed his flushed cheeks, and tried to calm his breath. He couldn’t open a steady portal if his heart was beating so excitedly. Eventually he managed though, even of the look Nozel was giving him did nothing to help him with that, and he opened up a portal to the surface.

The water surface was cool, and rings spread across the entire surface as the raindrops kept falling onto it. The rocks were slippery, making it easier for them to pull themselves up on one of them. Nozel tilted his head up toward the sky and the rain clouds and the stars, letting the rain fall onto his cheeks and onto his bare shoulders. The rain caught the glow of the moon, and they glistened against Nozel’s skin, and looked like tiny diamonds in his hair and in his eyelashes. It was absolutely cliche but Finral thought that Nozel was much more beautiful than the beautiful night, but he was without a doubt much, much more beautiful.

“Hmm, yes, it does feel pleasant,” Nozel suddenly said. He didn’t seem at all tired any more. The moonlight was catching in his eyes and made it seem as if they were glowing the same way that the raindrops did. He turned to look at Finral, and asked him “what?”, which Finral echoed back. “You made a peculiar sound,” Nozel explained.

“Oh.” Finral fiddled his thumbs against his lap. “I just thought, oh, so beautiful... You know.. You are..”

Nozel, too, let out a quiet, “oh,” and for a while, he was quiet. Meanwhile, Finral felt too flustered to look at the other magic knight. He let out a surprised squeak when Nozel grasped his hand and turned toward him, and pressed their lips together. Finral blinked slowly, eyes half-lidded, and really, the drops of water stuck in Nozel’s eyelashes really looked like sparkling jewels, and he kissed him back, and he curled his hand around the back if his head and he kissed him deeper. “So, so, beautiful,” he murmured into the kiss at one point and he felt a puff of air that indicated that Nozel let out a little laugh in response. He hummed and mumbled something Finral couldn’t really hear, but the sound he made after told Finral that he wasn’t supposed to hear it. He guessed that it might be embarrassing, something he wasn’t able to say louder than that yet.

He was pretty glad that the rain trailed chilly lines across his skin, or he might have deepened the kiss so much that they had fallen off the rock and back into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet Nozel is a fancy looking kind of fish type as a merman, like a moon tail [betta](https://cn.dreamstime.com/%E5%BA%93%E5%AD%98%E7%85%A7%E7%89%87-%E6%88%98%E6%96%97%E9%B1%BC%E5%8D%8A%E6%9C%88%E8%8A%B1%E6%A2%A2-image63896870), or whatever they might be called.


End file.
